Anna and The Outsiders: The Seven Sins
by emmydisney17
Summary: When the legendary villains known as the Seven Sins and their mother Pandora emerge from their thousand year curse, Anna and her friends must team up with seven whole new outsider to counter the Sins' magic spells while they try to rescue their four friends from Pandora herself as she tries to find the only thing that can stop the demons; the last Demi-Angel.
1. The Mysterious Tour Guide

**Anna and the Outsiders: The Seven Sins**

**Prologue Part one: The Mysterious Tour Guide**

In the high tech city of Tokyo, Japan the story begins with a museum on a bright and shiny day. The perfect time of day for giving out a tour for various school all over the city from collage to elementary. Today was going to be one of those days, but it would not be like any other as a group of school girls were about to find out.

Standing before the Suou Museum of Fine Arts and History a tour guide stood before the steps of the building, twirling his 'Fallow Me' sign and looking at his watch and list before he said "Last tour of the day... The Nanao Sisters' School for Girls. Wonder why nobody wants them?"

SCREECH!

He jumped when the bus suddenly screeched to a stop a few feet in front of him. He looked up to see the bus and a window opened before a 16 girl old girl with long dark blonde hair poked he head out and blew into a straw, sending her chewed bubble gum right at the guide's hat, knocking it off as he yelped.

"Bull's eye!" she exclaimed.

Soon she and several other girls stepped out, around the ages of 16 and 15 stepped out of the bus in matching white and pink dresses, the official school colors but each girl was different looking and a different size from another.

"Whoo!"

"A museum again?"

"This better not end up like that last field trip we went too."

The guide was a bit nervous about these girls but he took out his list and said "Ok, roll call. Karen?"

"Here." said the girl who had shot the gum at him

"Shiho?"

"Here." a girl with long curly brown hair and matching eyes said as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Tsubasa?"

"Here." A girl with short light brown hair said with a smile as she waved her right arm

"Miki?"

"Here..." a girl with long messy blonde hair said with a yawn and a lazy smile on her face.

"And finally Mami." the guide said

"Here here! I'm here, i'm so totally here!" said a girl with long brown hair held in a side pony tail on the left side of her head.

The guide looked uneasy at the girls as they stared at him like cats, waiting to pounce on him if he made a sudden move. He already was regretting ever picking this group in the first place.

"Don't worry Samo, i'll take them." said a voice behind the guide.

The male guide turned to see a 19 year old girl with long brown hair held in a spiky bun, large round green glasses and a museum uniform like him. She was known as Mrs. Akuna, he may not know much about her but she seemed to look pretty confident about handling these girls.

"Are you sure?" he asked "I think these are the problem kids."

"We can hear you, you know!" shouted Tsubasa shouted

"Don't worry, I've handled a lot worse before." Mrs. Akuna said as she removed the gum from Samo's hat "You go ahead and take your break."

"Thanks!" Samo said before he ran off.

"Yay!" Mami shouted as she spun around while Miki and Tsubasa yawned and Karen loaded up her straw with spit balls again. As she fired Mrs. Akuna used her sign to block each ball before she turned it and said "Fallow me ladies!"

The girls turned their attention to the guide but much to their confusion she turned around and walked towards a brick wall. "Uh, miss? The museum doors are that way." said Shiro as she pointe to doors

"I know, but your not like the other kids." Mrs. Akuna said "Therefor you need to see something special." she pointed to the wall and said "Right thought that door."

"Huh?" the girls asked in confusion. There was nothing that looked like a door, only an old sticker with a yellow star on it attached to a brick.

"Your crazy," Karen said "I don't see any door."

"Ah, at first you don't. But as all things in life, things are not always what they seem." the guide said before she pushed the sticker and the whole brick turned over. The ground shook, alarming the girls before a part of the wall opened and turned sideways revealing a secret passageway! The girls were in awe as they stared at the opening as Mrs. Akuma took out a flashlight and said "Now let's hurry ladies, were burning sunlight."

Karen, Mami, Miki, Tsubasa and Shiho gawked for a few moment before they fallowed the guide into the passage way. Suddenly the tunnel started to darken and the girls turned and gasped when they saw their guide closing the door!

"What are you crazy?!" Shiro cried in shock "That's our only way out!"

"Who said it was the only way in?" Mrs. Akuna said calmly "When we're finished we'll get out alright, just not the same way we came in."

The girls traded uneasy looks and fallowed her down the path to wherever she was leading them as Mami whispered to her friends "I can't help but feel like we're being set up for something."

"I remember seeing a movie about this once." Miki said "About a group like us being led somewhere by a guide. If I remember correctly they were out of the cemetery crypt in no time, and in one piece."

"Well isn't that encouraging?" Shiho said with sarcasm

"And they were never seen again." Karen said as they turned a corner with Mrs. Akuna leading the way. None of the girls knew it then but what she would show them would change their lives and ways of the world forever, in a way they had never experienced before.


	2. The Story of Pandora and the Seven Sins

**Anna and the Outsiders: The Seven Sins**

**Prologue Part Two: The Story of Pandora and the Seven Sins**

As Karen, Mami, Miki, Tsubasa and Shiho continued to fallow their guide, the mysterious Mrs. Akuna, down the hallway Karen said "You know, when I signed up for this I kind of pictured we' be taking pictures of old paintings and statues or something."

"I'm more worried if we're going to end up like those dead people on those crime and police TV shows my dad watches." Shiro said as she darted her eyes this way and that.

"I know," Mami said, with her knees knocking as she walked "It's scary, I keep waiting for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to pop up and scare us!"

"BAH!"

Sure enough someone did pop out and scared the girls half to death. It was security guard with messy red hair and goatee and he said "Haha! That one never gets old does it?"

"Hilarious." Mrs. Akuna said with sarcasm in her voice "Now way don't you go down to the boiler room and scare the rats?"

"Drinks anyone?"

The girls screamed again when someone suddenly came up from behind them. This time it was a young teenage volunteer girl like them with long blonde hair holding a tray of drinks from water to soda and even juice.

"Will you people stop doing that!?" Shiho exclaimed in annoyance.

"Honestly, I was this close to wetting my pants." Miki said with a sigh before she took the soda from the tray.

"You'll have to forgive these guys, we're related." Mrs. Akuna said as the girls pressed onwards with their drinks and leaving the pair that scared them behind. The girls fallowed the guide down the final turn before she flipped over a light switch and said "Behold, the glory of fairytales and stories!"

The girls gazed in awe at what the guide had to show them; it was a place that couldn't been the result of combinding a princess tea party, a nature hike in the woods and Comic Con together, there were models, pictures and art of places that looked like they came from every single fairy tale and comic book put together. And the walls were towering with an endless sea of books that stretched as high as the roof above them.

"Whoa... what a place." Mami gasped in awe

"This place is insane." Miki said

"Look at all these books!" Karen exclaimed at the books "There must be thousands of them!"

"Yes there are," The guide said "but none are more unique, strange and magical then the story I want to tell you."

"What kind of story?" Mami asked as the girls fallowed the guide to a blue book with yellow and white trimmings all around it.

"It's a story unlike any you've ever heard of before and it begins with creatures I call Demi-Angels and Demi-Demons." She opened the book to show us a graphic picture of people with large wings on their backs, feather wings or demonic ones flying through the air "They were the first super heroes and super villains the world had ever known when It was still born and still might be if people had not forgotten about them..."

* * *

><p>The picture came alive as we see the Angels and Demons flying around as the guide narrated <em>"Back then everything was simple and didn't have to worry about much, and for those who were born with special magic blood, they had to earn their wings by preforming one major act of goodness or villainy. And in this newly born world were three monarchs, each who ruled three separate kingdoms."<em>

Down below in a simple medieval looking town a newly formed spirit of a beautiful woman who died by drowning in a lake joined a small group of other new spirits, leaving her mortal body behind along with several other spirits they walked over to a larger spirit who had beautiful magenta eyes, wore a long flowing white dress that as long as her white hovering hair in a pony tale held by a band and upon her head was a white tiara and in her hand was a pink book that was hovering and a feathered quill was writing down their names and she read their past lives and deeds.

_"The First was Whispers, the Queen of the Spirits. It is she alone who passes judgment to those who have lived their lives and decides where they should go in their afterlife, or if they should remain on earth to complete their unfinished business. Now if she gives you a feathered key you gain entry too..."_

The camera goes up until we each a large kingdom full of angels, where all the good people in the world go after they have lived their lives with out having anything to do with pure evil. "_Heaven or as i call it The__ Kingdom of Clouds. A beautiful, bountiful joyous place where pure hearted souls spend their after life without any care, worry or fear."_

Cute little baby angels flew over the heads of some angels of elderly people playing volleyball with some ostriches and other angels who were playing games or just hanging out until they arrived at a golden throne where the ruler of this picture perfect kingdom sat playing a beautiful harp to the animal and children angels. She had pure amber brown eyes, long light brown hair that reached her neck, decorated with beautiful flowers and butterflies and wore a beautiful white and gold silk dress and hovering upon her head was a beautiful golden halo that had laces and jewels to show that she was the queen along with beautiful big angelic wings.

_"And it is there you will find the queen of this kingdom of angels; Queen Harmony. They say Queen Harmony's smile was as warm as the sun, her voice as calming as a lullaby and rumor has it that if she touches you your life's worries and will melt away and pure joy and courage will bloom in it's place."_

The Baby Angels flew around Queen Harmony as they playfully dropped rose petals on the animals and their queen, making them laugh joyfully. Then the camera zoomed down, down, down through the earth as the narrator spoke the next part of the story in a dark seldom voice _"Of course, if Spectra gives you a key of thorns then you'll be forced to go down to the place where evil itself dreaded to go the most. It is a place called Hell, or as I call it... The Kingdom of Flame."_

The camera shows us the dreaded Kingdom of Fire, which was not like the Kingdom of Clouds at all; it was a place where demons tormented those who had lived and died evil, cruel, and black hearted. It was where bad guys went who never did one good deed before in their lives and they were forever tortured for their heinous crimes from murder to robbery and everything in between. _"The Kingdom of Flame is for those who have no love, justice or anything pure in their hearts who had lived their lives in the shadows, it is a place where those selfish, cruel and demonic are sent to be punished for all eternity."_

Small devilish babies with bat wings flew over the screaming, wailing cries of those the bigger demons were torturing from whipping them to manual labor to make huge monuments and then take them apart again. They flew over lava pits and cracks filled with burning fire and as they approached the throne of black thorns where a figure was drinking bloody red wine while toying with the handle of a flaming whip in her hands.

She had blue feline like eyes, had long dark blue hair that reached her waist where a thorny belt was, curvy horns like a ram on her head decorated with black jewels that proved of her title as queen of this domain and wore a black and red dress that failed to hid her long devilish tail, large pair of bat wings that dripped with black and red jeweled laces and in place of her feet were hoofs.

_"It is there in the endless fiery domain lucks their queen, Queen Temptation. They say she was responsible for all the war, chaos and natural disasters in he world, fashioned from her own hand so that she would bring in more people to torment in her kingdom. Her smile is as venomous as a viper's bite, her voice was as alluring as a black widow's deadly web and rumor has it that if she touches you, you'll be cursed with endless pain and misery for the rest of your life, or will have only twenty four hours to live before Whispers comes to retrieve your spirit."_

The Demon babies snickered as they pointed to a former poet who's clothes was torn and burned from the fire as he tried to sneak in a cigar for his break. Queen Temptation clutched her whip, gave it a quick swish and with a thunderous crack knocked the poet off his feet and forced him to retreat back to the group that was being tormented to push a boulder around with their bare hands. The queen laughed as her little minions got their own cups as she served them her whine and they sipped a toast to another coward well caught red handed.

_"All three queen florshed in their kingdoms for many, many years, then one day the queens received a prayer that they have regretted to answer to this very day." _

The narrator's voice changed to that of another female, who took over the narration as the picture shows a 16 year old girl with light brown hair in pigtails wearing a pink nightgown praying at her bedside until both Queen Harmony and Queen Temptation appeared before her with a pearly white Medallion in their hands.

"_One cold night in the season of fall, a poor orphan child was praying by her bedside, praying for a better life for herself then having a life that involves being a maid for the rest of her life. The ones who answered her prayer was both Peace and Wicked, who agreed to give her 7 years of wealth, admiration and more, all through the means of a medallion. But under the condition that on the seventh year of their deal she would be ready to part with the medallion betrothed to a man who's value was as equal as hers. No more, no less."_

The scene changes to the pair looking in through a window of the girl's, now a woman who now had seven babies, new home only to watch in horror at what they saw _"Seven years went by and one the day they were about to retrieve their medallion when they witnessed the girl crushing her betrothed with a chandelier as revenge for him dumping her and leaving her with their seven children. Mortified, The queens tried to get her to give back the medallion but the girl was to angered to listen and destroyed it, placing a curse upon her and her children forever more."_

The medallion was flung into the oven, which resulted with an explosion and black magic flowed into the girl's body along with her seven bodies, transforming them into horrible hideous demonic monsters. The girl had dark blue skin, flaming eyes and her wings resembled that of a giant bat _"Once the medallion was destroyed it's magic was sucked into the maiden's body along with her seven children, filling them with hatred, vengeance and pure evilness, transforming them into... Pandora and the Seven Sins!"_

The scene changes to an epic battle between the queens and the eight demons as they continued to slaughter all who dared to try and stop them, until a demi-angel, a 12 year old girl who bore blonde hair, light green eyes and wore a yellow dress that her wings had sprouted out of, delivered the final blow by holding out a bow and aimed it right at Pandora's chest, weakening her so much the queens easily defeated her. "_The battle was fierce, but in the end the last standing demi-angel, a child named Colette, delivered the final blow who helped take down the demon and her children."_

The three queens casted a spell upon her children, which trapped them inside a pearl like egg while Pandora was cursed into the body of a mortal human before they dropped the somewhere on earth, aka Disney _"Shortly after the battle the queens imprisoned the Seven Sins, as they had dubbed them before turning on their mother, stripping her of her might and trapping her for all eternity in a mortal body..."_

* * *

><p>"The Body of a child."<p>

The other narrator finished her tale showing us that she was a 14 year old homeless girl with dark red hair, dark brown eyes and wore a gray jacket, a yellow shirt, red pants and brown shoes. And we weren't in the museum in Japan anymore we were somewhere in an alley in a city and she wasn't telling the story to some students, but to some people on the street she had ran into.

A teenage boy in the group spoke up first "So... let me guess this straight... your Pandora?"

"Yes, yes I am." The girl said.

The group of homeless people traded looks... before they burst out laughing as if they heard a hilarious joke.

The girl, however, sneered at them and her eyes dimly turned red green for a brief moment before retuning to brown. She was not joking about that story and she was not pleased about being laughed at by these people. How she wished she could find a way to restore her long lost power.

Then she'd make them pay.


End file.
